Naruto - The Hogwarts Saga Book 1
by Emikinsmae
Summary: Hello young witches, wizards and my fellow ninja's of the Naruto and the Harry Potter world, you have stepped into the world of Hogwarts, Naruto Is a brand new student at this magical school of witchcraft and wizardry. Young Naruto is on a brand new journey, as an orphan Naruto has been quite the lost child, maybe this school for magic might not be such a bad Idea.
1. Chapter 1 - Letters

**Naruto - The Hogwarts Saga  
SasuNaru, Hogwarts Crossover FanFiction  
Written By Emily Mae Boxall 2013**

**Hey guys, for anyone wondering I know there are going to be a lot off spelling mistakes and things I need to re edit. Most the time writing this was late at night. I will be going over the first three chapters again changing a few mistakes. I'm not the best at writing I am always adding in things I don't need and making mistakes without realizing. I have always been bad at spelling, I had to go to a special group in primary school because I couldn't spell very well. I am only a beginner when it comes to writing big stories like this, I'm not perfect, but any critics will be taken positive so that I can improve my skills. I have always had trouble converting what I see in my head into words.**

**FAQ**  
**WHERE IS IT BASED?**  
**This is based around London. But Konoha is a small town in London.**

**What you need to know**

**- I haven't researched the whole of the harry potter world so the things I write are either from memory and I'm just trying to explain it the best I can.**

**I don't want it to be JK rowlings words, they are my words so If I don't explain something the way she does then I am sorry.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Letters

In the orphanage of Konoha, like any orphanage should be, but this one was slightly different in some way it was the shape and size which made this particular orphanage more daunting then others. It was tall, square and old fashioned looking; if you ever walked past this strange building you would get a shiver down your spine. It has wooden splinter cracked frames around the windows which were chipped and frosty because of the cold. The windows let through some light at the sight of some homeless and troublesome children who lived in this odd place for a home. One child in particular was special. No, I know what you're thinking! He wasn't in need of special education or attention, all though he has an attention span of a tea spoon, that wasn't the special side of him. It was more of a gift he had, a gift of magic. Now you're probably thinking what's so special about magic? Does he do fancy card tricks and can hide a gold coin between his index and thumb pretending it had disappeared, well yes actually he could do that, but the type of magic I'm talking about is real magic, this boy was a wizard! Not just any old wizard but a wizard who is going to be playing a very important role at a magic school which in fact he got a special invitation to attend to this magical place called Hogwarts, the famous magic school for wizards and witches of many talents.

The poor kid didn't even know this day would ever come that he would be leaving his poor excuse for a home and venture into the real world. He was starting to think he would never leaver or ever get adopted because everyone there thought he was weird or strange. This kid was very excited to get a personal invitation into a whole new world. Just like any other kid on his first day of school and the magic part only made him more excited, and nervous that he would flunk out, Hogwarts was going to be the next adventure for him, but what kind of adventure is it going to be?

In the morning hours of August 1st, the sun was coming up over the buildings and house in London with the everyday normal early morning misty fog. London was cold and the snow had crept up under the doors and in tiny cracks in the ground you never even knew existed, unless you got a magnifying glass of course. But anyway, enough about the details of what was surely a very cold but exciting day for a young boy of twelve who was about to embark on his new mysterious journey. The boy had blonde spikey soft hair, and six strange lines across his cheeks like some sort of house pet like a cat or a dog, they weren't whiskers, in fact he was born with them, he didn't even know what they were himself, maybe some birthmark of some sort, but anyway moving on. He was still dressed in what seemed to be a new pair of sleep wear, some blue striped pajamas with soft blue socks that rolled up way pasted is ankles. What was this boy doing in his Pajamas still? Well actually he had just gotten out of bed and had noticed a floating object in the middle of the desk. He had slept in a hotel for the magic type, non muggle born, for anyone who didn't know what a muggle was it a non-magic being. For this young boy, he was a magic being and the headmaster of Hogwarts had let him stay in this hotel for the night, well at least that's what the note said.

* * *

_"Dear Naruto boy,  
How are you? I am very glad you have decided you want to go to Hogwarts. If you're wondering I was the one who paid for you to stay at this hotel if you are wondering how your name got on the list of people who had booked rooms, the lady's at the counter looked so dashing that is why I picked this particular hotel for you, not that I was peeking on them or anything. I do hope you had a good stay._

_Since you're going to be going to Hogwarts today, I have already organized all your school books and a pet owl for the year which you will find down stairs near the front counter with those delightful ladies. You will need to catch the 11 o'clock train today at the London train station, in this envelope with the letter you are currently reading will be your train ticket to platform nine a three quarters. Now remember Naruto, the train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock, so don't be late. If you look in the first trunk there will be some robes for you to change before you arrive at Hogwarts._

_P.S tell the ladies down stairs I want to see them again._

_Cheers, Headmaster Jiraiya._

* * *

Naruto had finished reading the letter, he laughed at the fact that all Master Jiraiya ever does is be a pervert and look at woman's butts and boobs. Naruto finally changed into is everyday clothes some black skinny jeans and a navy blue t-shirt with a navy blue jumper. He slowly paced himself out into the hall way of his room and walked slowly and carefully down the wooden dusty stair case which led down to the hotels pub. He was trying not to make any noise because the floor was making annoying awkward squeaky noises. The pub was an old fashion German looking bar, with many racks of drinks and cups of all different sized against the back wall behind the counter. The windows were small and round, but you couldn't really see out of them unless you were nearly as tall as the roof. Naruto walked himself over what appeared to be his luggage in the corner of the room.

The way Master Jiraiya explained it, well he didn't really, but for some reason Jiraiya had managed to put together all of Narutos belongings and some new books and items and put them all in old fashioned brown trunks which look reasonably fashionable. Naruto noticed that there was a symbol and each trunk, the symbol of Hogwarts which was the same picture on his letter, a crest shield object with four sections, for a reason, each corner had a different animal they represent each house, Gryffindor was a lion, Slytherin was a snake, Hufflepuff was a badger and Ravenclaw was an eagle. Naruto was trying to work out why Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were all man eating animals, why was Hufflepuff a cute little badger?

After he noticed the trunks, Naruto was staring at an animal, his new owl. It was big and white, Naruto had seen owls before when he used to look out the window in his small bedroom at Konoha Orphanage, but he never got a close up of any owls that passed by, but this owl was surely pretty, with white feathers and a perfect owl face. There was a little note next to the cage, Naruto picked it up and opened it, the letter wasn't big, in fact it wasn't really a letter it just said 'Hedwig' Naruto was just assuming it was the birds name, he liked it.

"Monsieur Naruto Uzumaki, its ten thirty, you will need to go to the train station or you're going to miss your train to school" Said the lady at the counter while she was cleaning a glass cup repeatedly with a tea towel which look very old and warn out.  
"Yes Ms, I am about to head off now, I won't be late it's just around the corner"

Naruto started to push his trolley out the front door, which opened on its own because of some magic spell. Once Naruto got out the front he was pretty much at the train station, he walked across the bridge and made his way down a ramp which led him onto the platforms. Naruto got his ticket from his pocket to re-read what the platform said. It defiantly said in a big tittle 'Platform 9 and ¾' but it was rather strange because Naruto couldn't find the platform. He walked up and down twice until he decided to ask the platforms conductor.

"Excuse me sir, can you help me find this train"

Naruto got his attention and showed him his ticket

"Think your being funny? There's no such thing as Platform 9 and ¾"

The conductor walked away as he thought it was some sort of joke he has made

.  
"Stupid conductor, now I'm going to be late"

Naruto started to stare platforms 9 and 10 and had a little hunch. Maybe the platform was only for witches and wizards to see.

"Excuse me? Are you going to Platform 9 and ¾?" Naruto turned around the see a girl with pink hair and a trolley as well which look similar to his.

"Yes, uh but how do we do that exactly?" Naruto said as he made a cheesy smile to her  
"You run between these two platforms, how about we do it together?" Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to run at a brick wall.

At this moment Narutos life so far was flashing before his eyes. He thought back to Konoha Orphanage and how the other kids though he was strange because of some weird things that had happened. Like that time when Naruto had accidently set one of the curtains on fire by getting angry at one of the other kids, all he did was stare at it and the kid who was standing next to it freaked out and told one of the nurses. The kids starting calling him a freak, weirdo and lots of other names which made Naruto isolate into his room. Time at the orphanage wasn't the best, but it was the only home he had. The owners of the orphanage actually told people who wanted to adopt that Naruto was not a kid they wanted to get involved with because he was a strange boy.

Who would want to adopt a strange boy who was dropped off at the orphanage when he was just a baby wrapped in a blanket and placed in a basket? Well not anyone actually, most people wanted children that were disciplined and Naruto held the world record on 'Santa's Naughty List'. But the best memory was when Master Jiraiya visited and gave him his letter to Hogwarts which read -

_"Dear Naruto Uzumaki,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

the letter said some other stuff but the lazy Naruto didn't bother to read the rest of it because Jiraiya started to explain to him that he was a wizard and Naruto accepted the invitation to go to Hogwarts

Naruto snapped out of his deep thoughts.  
"Hey kid you there?"  
"Yeah I am" Naruto said.  
"Together shall we then" Said the pink haired girl.  
"Together" Naruto said and the pair of them looked at each other as they nodded and ran straight into the wall between platform nine and ten then they vanished.


	2. Chapter 2 - Heading to Hogwarts

**Naruto - The Hogwarts Saga  
SasuNaru, Hogwarts Crossover FanFiction  
Written By Emily Mae Boxall 2013**

**Ok so, I hope there are no major mistakes and I do hope you can read it, try using google chrome it looks perfect with google chrome. I dont understand this double spacing thing...I dont need it when I read it... I hope you enjoy. I think I missed a few full stops.. There was so many words it was hard to keep track where I was up to when I was editing.**

Platform 9 and ¾, Naruto stared at a very out of the ordinary train which stood in the middle of a single platform up against a red bricked wall. The train was black and red and had a banner on the front which said 'Hogwarts Express' the numbers '5972' and the Hogwarts crest on the very tip top. Naruto was certainly amazed as his eyes gazed at this very large yet magical looking object. The other odd thing about the train was that it was letting out an extremely large amount of gray steam; maybe it was only pretend steam, but who knows, that's not important, what was important was what the pink haired girl standing in front of him was about to say.

"Are you coming, the train is going to leave any minute now, come on hurry."

Naruto didn't want to look away from the beautiful piece of art in front of him, but the two dashed to the front carriage of the train and followed by their luggage's leaving the trolleys on the platform behind them. The train made a loud noise to announce it was leaving, as more steam filled the air the doors closed behind them.

"Eleven O'clock! Why does it have to be eleven?."

"You're lucky we just barely made it, we should sit next to a cute boy!"

The two of them struggling with their belonging walked to the front of the train to a lonely isolated sitting room which was most likely for guests.

"This one looks free."

Naruto looked through the window to a see someone already sitting in there. It was a boy with black hair which looked like he was also a first year. The guy looked at Naruto and they were just staring with their eyes connected but his stare was very intimidating.

"Are you going to go in?" The girl said as she was trying to turn over her biggest suitcase so she could grab it by the handle.

"Yes I was getting there" Naruto sniffed his nose.

Naruto grabbed the door handle and opened the door pulling his luggage above his head onto the storage racks.

"Hey, let me help you"

Naruto helped the girl put her stuff up the top and Naruto sat himself down again followed by the girl who sat next to him.

"Thank you very much. Sakura smiled at Naruto. "What did you say your name was?"

"Oh, it's Naruto" Naruto said as he put his hand over his head grinning.

"My names Sakura" Sakuras hand was up against her cheek whilst she giggled.

"Sasuke" the guy with black hair announced.

"Oh wow nice to meet you" Sakura blushed because the boy was very cute.

Sakura grabbed a pink book from her bag. I suppose she wanted to read it for the very long train ride to school.

"Hey um, Sakura what are you reading?" Naruto said leaning over to look at her book.

"Oh this, it's a start of a new book series called 'True Love' it's really interesting".

"I'm assuming your one of those really girly girls."

Sasuke said as he flicked his hair. From Sasukes body language he wasn't really big fan of girly girls or books for that matter but you really couldn't tell he was a strange kid.

"Well um, I just like books really and this one was new so I thought I would give it a read." Sakura open her book about mid-way where he book mark was and began to read. She looked back up at Sasuke.

"Hey do like reading Sasuke?" She moved her book closer into her lap smiling at Sasuke as he turns his head to look at her.

"Not really" Sasuke replied.

"What about you Naruto?" She turned her head to him to see that Naruto had fallen asleep.

"Wow he fell asleep fast" Sakura laughed. "Well I think I'm going to go see a friend I will be back soon" Sakura opened the door and left the taking her book with her.

Sasuke started to stare at the asleep and very silent Naruto sitting across from him. That's all he was doing actually, his eyes wouldn't leave him. A few hours had passed. If you were on this train ride it would feel like it was going forever; I mean how long does it take to get to Hogwarts, where is it even located?

Naruto began to wake up from his little nap a few hours later and noticed that Sakura had left and he was left alone with Sasuke.

"Where did Sakura go?" Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"She went to see some friends or something"

"When do you think we will be arriving?" Naruto asked stretching his arms in the air.

"I really couldn't tell you I am not sure myself either stop asking me questions" Sasuke looked at Naruto with his staring and strange look.

"I was just wondering gosh do you have a stick up your ass or something"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

Naruto scratched his nose as he continued to look at Sasuke intimidating eyes. It was almost like Sasuke was trying to stare into Narutos soul. I few hours had passed and it was starting to become sunset. Sasuke and Naruto, they were very silent pretty much the whole of the ride but when Naruto kept asking Sasuke questions, that's when Sasuke got really annoyed. They were wondering when Sakura was getting back so it would be less awkward for them. Sakura eventually did come back after many hours of being absent. She opened the door only to grabbed suitcases down from the rack.

"I am going to get changed into my robes, you two should as well"

Sakura left the room again and walked down the hall to find a bathroom to get changed. The two of them decided to just get changed where they are. Naruto grabbed his clothes and shoes from his suitcase and put them in reasonably neat pile on the seat and then began to unzip his jeans. Naruto had pulled his jeans down past his hips; Naruto noticed he had to pairs of eyes locked onto him.

"Are you peeking at me?"

Naruto turned his back to Sasuke with a very annoyed look. Naruto didn't enjoy having someone look at him whilst he was undressing; it just made everything in the room even more awkward.

"No, I wasn't, why would I want to look at you."

Sasuke also turned his back and started to take off his pants as well. Naruto just growled and ignored the fact that he just had another guy staring at him while he wasn't undressing. The whole situation was very intense but they both managed to get their clothes on in one piece.

"You know I thought you were a nice guy but I guess I was wrong"

"Shut up" Sasuke said closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

Sasuke was a lot more relaxed when they first got onto the train, but now Naruto was actually starting to think he was just some kind of jerk. Without any warning Sakura came back from visiting her friend who gave Naruto a little bit of a scare and he bounced back into the corner.

"You scared me Sakura!" Naruto began to relax.

"Oh come on Naruto, don't be such a cry baby" Sakura began pulling down her bags.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"We will be arriving any minute now and we are supposed to put our belongings onto to platform to be collected."

Sakura was right, the sun was going down and it had been a really long ride of about six or seven hours. All three of them stood near the door of the train as it began to slow down and eventually stop. They all got off the train as when the doors opened putting their belongings onto the platform. Naruto was finally happy that he got off the train. The fresh air was so relaxing considering the train ride was really long and awkward. The air was really warm outside because It was still summer. Greeting everyone at the platform was one of the teachers.

"First years gather around in a circle, you can call me Iruka, and I am going to escort you to the castle."

Iruka had a deep scar across his nose like he had been attacked by some sort of animal. All the kids couldn't keep quiet and kept talking among themselves.

"Settle down kids we should all get moving up to the castle we have a feast to go to not to mention you all have to settle into your houses."

It was very exciting for all the first years to finally make it to Hogwarts, I mean who doesn't dream about going to a magical school. Iruka led the student to some boats down by the lake. The boats were small which could hold about three or four people each. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura ended up on the same boat. Once everyone settled down the boats started to move themselves. Each boat had a lantern but it was still hard to see anything. Once the boats got passed all the trees of the surrounding forest it was clear that Hogwarts was a big castle. Everyone was amazed at house beautiful the school looked. There were many towers and many lights on and it was so magical.

"Wow that looks so amazing" Sakura said leaning forward nearly pushing Naruto into the water.

"Hey watch where you're moving, I don't want to go overboard."

Naruto had never seen anything bigger in his life; he had never gone anywhere or seen any big landmarks before. The boats eventually made it to the edge of the castle where all the students helped each other get out of the boats.

"Alright everyone follow me!" Iruka said waving his arm in the air.

The students and Iruka made their way into the castle and outside the doors of the great all. After about a short five minute wait a teacher walked up to the group of overly excited students. The teacher had a strange red eye with a scare horizontal and a mask over his mouth.

"Hello there students, my name is Kakashi, you may now come in, when you do please walk all the way to the end and then the sorting hat will sort you into your houses, walk in pairs of twos."

Naruto got stuck with Sasuke as they started to walk when the huge doors of the hall opened, where all the other students sat at four very long tables. Every pair of eye was looking at all the first years as they made their way through the middle of the hall. The ceiling had a strange spell to make it look like the night sky and many candles were floating above them. All the first years made their way almost to the end, all the teachers sat in a row of tables at the back near the big stain glass windows. In front of them was a chair, scroll which was parchment paper and a hat which looked old and had some sort of face on it which sat on the chair alongside the scroll.

"Right, gather around everyone" Kakashi picked up the scroll and sorting hat and starting to read the scroll "Ok, when I call your name you will sit down on the chair, the sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will sit down at your table. The house are, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, let's get started"

Kakashi started to read the names in alphabetical order, once he got through a few people Sakuras name popped up.

"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura was shocked and slowly walked up and sat on the chair, Kakashi placed the hat onto her head. "Well, I see, you would have to be a Hufflepuff!" Sakura walked to her table greeting some of her other housemates.

Two names finally remained, Sasuke and Naruto, they just stood there until Sasukes name got called first/

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke walked up and sat down onto the chair while Kakashi put the hat onto his head.

"Well, this is hard….but, I'm going to have to say…Slytherin!"

Sasuke walked to his houses table and sat down. Sasukes head turned at Naruto as he spat his tongue out.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

There it was, Narutos name! But everyone seemed shocked to hear his name. He heard people whisper Uzumaki. Why would they be talking about his last name? Even Sasuke and Sakura stared into Naruto with a strange look. Did Naruto do something wrong or is his last name famous or something.

Naruto sat down on the chair and the hat was placed onto his head.

"Well, this is different; I can see you behold great power within you."

Great power, what was this power Naruto had wondered, what was this hat on about?

"Feels evil and dark, but deep down you are brave, kind and trusting person."

Feels evil and dark? What was this hat on about was there something wrong with Naruto?

"But besides all that evil, I'm going to have to say Griffindor!"

Not a single cheer was made by the other students as Naruto sat down at his table, the other students just moved away from him.

Master Jiraiya walked and stood in the middle in front of the sorting hat.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts, congratulations to everyone who just got sorted into their houses. You can call me Master Jiraiya; now just remember the forbidden forest is strictly for forbidden to enter without permission. I hope you all have a wonderful year, now let us begin our feast!

Plates with food suddenly appeared on the tables, food such as chicken, salads, hot chips, pies, bread, pasta, rice balls, desserts, it was an all you could eat restaurant. Naruto was very impressed but couldn't help but glare at the kids next to him talking about him.

"It is said the one who has the name Uzumaki possess a bad spirit or monster within him." Naruto heard someone say.

Naruto just moved away from them and started to pile his plate up with every food possible. He had never seen so much food in his life and hadn't even tried most of it before. What was more amazing was there was a large bowl of ramen in front of him which was his favorite food of all time. How did the cooks know that Ramen was his favorite? He wouldn't really know, and how the food ended up on the table so fast either.

Sometime through the feast at about 8 o'clock people started to leave and go to their common rooms for the night. Naruto was still eating food and still got lots of stares from the other students. Kakashi walked up to Naruto to hand him something.

"Here Naruto, this wand was especially made for you, use it wisely, don't break it."

"Thanks, why were people staring at me when they heard my name?" Naruto asked.

"I will tell you tomorrow night if you meet me in my office at 9 o'clock, you will have permission to leave your common room" Kakashi turned to leave. "Oh and don't get lost and don't tell anyone."

As the night started to calm down Naruto made his way to up to the Griffindor common room. Naruto noticed that the robes he was wearing now had the Griffindor crest on the front. Naruto walked up to the common room behind a few other first year Griffindor students. They walked to a really large tower in the building with many levels of stair cases which moved. The paintings on the walls had moving people and animals. About five stair cases up down a hall way on the left was the Griffindor common room. A girl with blonde hair walked up to the door which was another moving painting of a beautiful young lady.

The painting began to talk "Password dear."

"Golden Pixies" The blonde haired girl said.

"You may enter" The painting flipped open like a door to reveal the common room.

Before the girl walked into the common room she turned to look at Naruto and she waved and smiled at him.

"Ino hurry up" The boy with red markings on his cheeks said.

"Yes sorry Kiba, I'm coming."

Naruto walked into the common room after them and noticed people were staring at him.

"Hi, you must be Naruto I'm Fuu your room is on the left on the male side, the first corridor and the very last door on your right. You will be sharing your room with Kiba and Shikamaru"

"Thanks I guess" Naruto was glad someone was talking to him. She didn't seem one bit scared or afraid of Naruto which made him feel comfortable.

"You should go to bed class starts tomorrow and you're going to need some sleep"

Naruto walked up to his room and found his room. He walked in to find all of his belongings and his pet owl Hedwig near his bed next to a small window. Naruto sat next to the window and looked out at the moon. He was wondering how he got into all this mess and what Kakashi was going to tell him about himself that he didn't know. He let out his owl Hedwig from the small cage which sat on the window small ledge. His roommates Kiba and Shikamaru made their way into the room.

"Hey kid, I'm Kiba and this Is Shikamaru, we are just going to go straight to bed, night."

All three of them made their way into their bed and silently as they all went to sleep from an exciting first night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

mpressed but couldn't help but glare at the kids next to him talking about him.

"It is said the one who has the name Uzumaki possess a bad spirit or monster within him." Naruto heard someone say.

Naruto just moved away from them and started to pile his plate up with every food possible. He had never seen so much food in his life and hadn't even tried most of it before. What was more amazing was there was a large bowl of ramen in front of him which was his favorite food of all time. How did the cooks know that Ramen was his favorite? He wouldn't really know, and how the food ended up on the table so fast either.

Sometime through the feast at about 8 o'clock people started to leave and go to their common rooms for the night. Naruto was still eating food and still got lots of stares from the other students. Kakashi walked up to Naruto to hand him something.

"Here Naruto, this wand was especially made for you, use it wisely, don't break it."

"Thanks, why were people staring at me when they heard my name?" Naruto asked.

"I will tell you tomorrow night if you meet me in my office at 9 o'clock, you will have permission to leave your common room" Kakashi turned to leave. "Oh and don't get lost and don't tell anyone."

As the night started to calm down Naruto made his way to up to the Griffindor common room. Naruto noticed that the robes he was wearing now had the Griffindor crest on the front. Naruto walked up to the common room behind a few other first year Griffindor students. They walked to a really large tower in the building with many levels of stair cases which moved. The paintings on the walls had moving people and animals. About five stair cases up down a hall way on the left was the Griffindor common room. A girl with blonde hair walked up to the door which was another moving painting of a beautiful young lady.

The painting began to talk "Password dear"

"Golden Pixies" The blonde haired girl said.

"You may enter" The painting flipped open like a door to reveal the common room.

Before the girl walked into the common room she turned to look at Naruto and she waved and smiled at him.

"Ino hurry up" The boy with red markings on his cheeks said.

"Yes sorry Kiba, I'm coming"

Naruto walked into the common room after them and noticed people were staring at him.

"Hi, you must be Naruto I'm Fuu your room is on the left on the male side, the first corridor and the very last door on your right. You will be sharing your room with Kiba and Shikamaru"

"Thanks I guess" Naruto was glad someone was talking to him. She didn't seem one bit scared or afraid of Naruto which made him feel comfortable.

"You should go to bed class starts tomorrow and you're going to need some sleep"

Naruto walked up to his room and found his room. He walked in to find all of his belongings and his pet owl Hedwig near his bed next to a small window. Naruto sat next to the window and looked out at the moon. He was wondering how he got into all this mess and what Kakashi was going to tell him about himself that he didn't know. He let out his owl Hedwig from the small cage which sat on the window small ledge. His roommates Kiba and Shikamaru made their way into the room.

"Hey kid, I'm Kiba and this Is Shikamaru, we are just going to go straight to bed, night."  
All three of them made their way into their bed and silently as they all went to sleep from an exciting first night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, you are starting to see the plot unfold a little. ****3,691 word(s) was alot more then the last chapter. Please give me a review.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Truth About Naruto

**FAQ  
The kids in my story go to hogwarts at 12/13 years old.**

**Reviews would be awesome.**

**(Please use the format buttons to make it easier to read)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Truth About Naruto**

What a morning it was, 9:00 am, the sun was shining through the windows of Hogwarts, the weather was just perfect, but still lying in one of many rooms at the school, in the Gryffindor common room lay a sleepy kid. Naruto Uzumaki was still sleeping away in his bed when all the other students were in class.

WAIT! NARUTO IS STILL SLEEPING? NARUTO GET OUT OF BED!

"Huh, what who said that?"

AHEM! Nobody of your concern, you're late for class Naruto.

"I am late for class…."

Naruto what are you doing lying back down. Oh well, I'm sure he will click any second, I'm sure his teacher is going to be really angry.

"SHIT, IM LATE FOR CLASS!" Naruto yelling at the top of his lungs so loud he scared the Whomping Willow and that tree had been in the school grounds for many years, it takes a monster to wake him up, well not that Narutos a monster or anything… Ok I lied, but that's not my tale for me to tell, but we will get to that later, anyway let's get back to Naruto…Naruto! Stop putting your shirt on backwards!

"Huh what? Shit my shirts on backwards, why do I have to be late and put my shirt on backwards!"

Naruto finally managed to put his robes on, he grabs his school bag and makes his way out of the common room and down to the first floor to his first class, Transfiguration.

Naruto bursts into the classroom, forty minutes late. The whole class just stares at him as he burst open the classroom door.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I didn't realize I had no alarm and nobody woke me up!"

"Shut up, sit down, take a book we will talk after the lesson is over, don't give me excuses, coming into my class late then disturbing everyone, who do you think you are?"

"I um, I'm sorry miss" Naruto nodes his head down in embarrassment and shame.

"Don't call me miss, you will address me as Lady Tsunade, now please take a seat, we will discuss your punishment later."

Lady Tsunade handed Naruto a book, he accepted it and then he turned around to look at the whole class, each pair of eyes staring at him. Naruto looked up at his class mates and put his head down once more and proceeded to his seat.  
Despite that Narutos life had changed dramatically over the past couple of weeks since Jiraiya told him he was a wizard, well It was two weeks ago from this day actually. Before any of this Naruto was the strange kid who never got adopted at Konoha Orphanage. Everything in his life until he met Jiraiya had been nothing but sadness, loneliness and despair. But Naruto was not going to give up on making friends or learning about magic. Naruto sat up, straightened his back and listened to what the teacher had to say. Lady Tsunade's talk was an introduction on the subject and she explained to the students what they would be achieving during the first term of school.

After the lesson had finished Lady Tsunade forgot to give Naruto his punishment, lucky for Naruto he didn't get in trouble for being late. Naruto made his way to the great hall to have some morning tea. Naruto sat down on his table away from everybody else and began to look at his timetable. His next lesson was going to be Charms Class. Naruto began digging into the food in front of him, apple pies, tarts and biscuits. Naruto was having a feast, it's not like he had ever eat anything like this before so he wanted to take advantage of it.  
When it was time, Naruto made his way to his Charms Class with some of the other first years which he followed because he wasn't exactly sure where he was going. The small group entered the classroom which he sat at the back and gave his attention to the front. The seats were set up in two long rows facing towards the middle of the room. The back tables were slightly higher than the front ones so that students could see the middle of the classroom without any troubles.

"Call me Miss Kurenai, I am your charms teacher, there is a book for each of you on the table, now let's get started on today's lesson with the Wingardium Leviosa Charm. You all have a feather in front of you, now get your wand and wish and flick like this and say the Wingardium Leviosa."  
Kurenai demonstrated the simple charm with her own wand. Naruto was pretty amazed that something so simple could make something float.

"So it's, Wingardium Leviosa." Naruto thought in his mind

Naruto was staring straight at his feather when he was thinking about the charm, Naruto was confused, he didn't even use his wand, actually his wand was still in his bag yet the feather was floating and started to float about two or three meters into the middle of the room.

"Who feather is this?" Miss Kurenai said. "I didn't even hear anyone say the charm"

"I'm sorry miss; I didn't mean to, I was just thinking about the spell and then it started floating." Naruto said as he waved his hands in front of him of his mistake.

"Where is your wand?" Kurenai pointed out.

"Well the thing is I hadn't even gotten my wand out of my bag yet." Naruto explained  
The class was just staring at him even longer and glare at him as to why he made the feather float without using his wand or even casting the spell.

"Well, I guess you have some sort of talent, it happens, now everyone please get back to work, remember its Wingardium Leviosa."  
Naruto was so confused at the fact he could perform magic without a wand but his mind. Now that he thought of it, strange things had happened before. Once at the orphanage one of the kids was picking on Naruto, he got really angry as set some curtain on fire somehow. He had also made a light bulb burst once and turned on one of the stove's in the kitchen without touching it, they never really found out who turned the stove but Naruto always knew he did it but never owned up to it.  
It was very strange, but Naruto was wondering why the other students couldn't make the feathers float with their minds. There was defiantly something going on with him that no one was telling him, he was hoping that Kakashi's meeting tonight would provide all the answers and much more.

* * *

Lunch time had finally come around, most of the students spent their lunch in the great hall or outside. Naruto was eating some rice balls and chicken wings until he noticed a bunch of owls flying above everyone. All the other students were excited as the owls dropped mail into their hands.

Hedwig flew in with the parliament of owls, if you were wondering a parliament of owls is what a group of owls is called. She then landed on Narutos left shoulder, Naruto began to smile as Hedwig stroked her head against his as she was very happy to see him.

"Hey buddy how are you, I haven't see you all day."

Hedwig had some mail for Naruto; she gave him a daily mail called 'The Daily Prophet'. Once he grabbed hold of the paper he placed it onto the table next to his plate of food. Naruto lifted his arm and with his hand he used his index finger and moved it to the chin of Hedwig's and started rubbing it, Hedwig was enjoying the attention.

"Hey thanks Hedwig, you're about the only friend I got, I have had a great day so far and it's been a bit strange, my first lesson Transfiguration I was late for and the teacher yelled at me for being late. I made a feather float without using my wand I used my mind, what's going to happen next?"

Hedwig flew off with the remaining owls out of the building to god knows where. It got Naruto thinking, how did Hedwig get out of the common room in the first place?

Naruto noticed two pairs of eyes on him; it was a girl from Gryffindor, the girl with the blond hair who used the password at the common room last night, he remembers her name was Ino. She smiled at him and then turned her head back to the attention of her friends. How very weird.

After lunch Naruto headed to his last class which was Herbology. He headed to the green houses amazingly finding his way to class on his own without getting lost. The door was opened and him a few other classmates walked it into the room and sat down. The room was strange, it was a greenhouse with plants everywhere, yet it was also a classroom.

"Hello students, you can call me, err, Sukui."

The teacher was strange, she looked no older than 25 years old and she was ruffling her papers that she had dropped back into her hands.

"uhh, haha, well lets… get… started shall we then, um, there's books on your desks, yeah, um, I guess I will do an introduction to this semester shall we. Um, plants, sorry I'm not very good this." She sighed.

The lesson was over faster than Naruto thought it would last, but his lessons for the day were finally over. It was 4pm and Naruto started to make his way back to the common room after class had finished. Days at Hogwarts sure were very long days. Everything was going well until he bumped into someone, Sasuke; Naruto fell to the floor and both of them dropped their books.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, hey I know you you're from the train, Sasuke right? You got put into Slytherin."

Sasuke and Naruto picked up their books and they stood back up onto their feet.

"Yeah I am, well I will see you around then." Sasuke walked off as if it was like he needed to be somewhere, but it was probably just to get away from the freak Naruto.

"Well that was strange, I guess he has somewhere to be" Naruto said as he turned around to head to his common room.

Naruto finally made it to the floor of his common room; once he got inside with the strange password he made his way to his room and put his bag down and his books and lay on his bed. He looked at the cabinet near the window to see Hedwig back in her cage.

"Now that's strange how you got back in here? I will never know unless you have strange magical powers or something." Naruto huffed and began taking his clothes off into some more casual clothes. Master Jiraiya was nice enough to give Naruto some brand new clothes which looked normal; he got him two pairs of black skinny jeans, a dark red pair and a dark blue pair with some new shoes which were called converse chucks. He also got some new black and grey t-shirts and a grey and a black jumper. Naruto would have preferred something orange though, oh well.

Naruto put on his black skinny jeans, chucks and a black jumper along with his new Gryffindor scarf. Naruto grabbed his school bag putting his two new books he got from his last class in, he also undid Hedwig's cage and she gladly sat on his shoulder.

"See you later common room lady." Naruto said goodbye the common room painting and decided he wanted to discover the castle a little. Hedwig chirped as well, I guess she was saying goodbye.  
Naruto made his way down the three flights of stairs to the ground floor, it gets quit chilly in the afternoons at Hogwarts, Naruto was lucky he rugged up. After a short walk about the castle Naruto made his way to the library which was back up the stairs on about the eighth floor. Naruto had never been to a real library before. Naruto looked at all the books as they sat there with dust on the very tall shelves. Some of the books were even floating around the room going back to their rightful spots on the shelf.

Naruto was wondering what he should look at first, but decided he should probably do some homework. Naruto sat in the corner next to a window and took out his books and started reading them. Lucky Naruto was taught how to read, but there were still some words Naruto had never read before.

I few hours had past, Naruto was reading and writing notes with his quill in his note books. No one had really gone in the library in the past few hours. Hedwig was starting to get very restless and decided she wanted to fly off.

"Well then see you later Hedwig."

Naruto watched out the window as the sun had finally gone down over the horizon. No one was left in the Library but him and the teacher supervising the room had failed the remember Naruto was still in there. It was getting sort of late, he was already an hour late for dinner, some of the teachers might be wondering where Naruto might be. Out of the blue someone appeared in the library, someone with dark hair.

"You know you're really late for dinner you know." Sasuke said.

Naruto noticed and took his head off the table to look at the person who had that familiar voice.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" Naruto grumbled.

"I thought I might go looking for you because I didn't see you in the great hall." Sasuke said as he walked up closer to him.

"What's it to you, I'm not hungry." Naruto put his head back on the table and turned to face the window again.

"Well actually Master Jiraiya sent me to get you because he says you're not allowed to skip dinner."

"Why would he send you exactly why can't he just go himself?" Naruto turned to look back at Sasuke.

"Well he knew we were in the same room on the train, turns out the room had a spell which tells him which visitors are in the room, so I guess he thought we might be friends."

"Right, well, fine I will go with you." Naruto sighed.

"Good." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto packed up his bags and made his way to the great hall with Sasuke. Some people were staring at the pair but their quickly split off to their tables.

"See you around, Naruto." Sasuke waved and made his way to his Slytherin table and sat next to a few people he knew.

"Yeah, see you later Sasuke."  
Naruto on the other hand sat alone in the same place as usually down near the very end pretty much in direct few of Sasuke. Naruto began piling his plate up with a few things, he actually was not very hungry. Naruto was minding his own business when he was approached by a girl with pink hair. It was Sakura who sat down next to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto how are you." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm good Sakura what about you?"

"I am good thanks for asking." Sakura said as she grabbed a lamington from the table. "I was wondering, have you spoken to Sasuke much?"

"Well not really, he sort of bumped into me and made me come down to the hall tonight, I was in the library for hours and I didn't want to come down here because I wasn't really hungry." Naruto began drinking out of his mug.

"Ok, well I'm going to head back to my common room, everyone should be leaving in about twenty minutes, but I need to get in some homework before bed, I will catch you later then."

Sakura got up and wave Naruto goodbye as she made her way off to her common room.

Naruto had just remembered he had to meet Kakashi at his office at 9:00 so that he could tell him everything he needed to know about what Naruto didn't even know about himself. So 8:30 hit and Naruto made his way to the common room to put his books in his room. He went and took a shower considering he still had about twenty minutes before his meeting. Naruto changed back into his clothes and made his way to Kakashi office.

A knock on a door was followed by two more knocks.

"Come in Naruto."

Naruto opened to door and made his way into the dark office. There was only one light lite which was on Kakashi's desk in the middle of the room.

"Please sit down Naruto." Kakashi said as he moved a stool out from under his desk.

"Hello Naruto it's been a while." Master Jiraiya said as he poked his head around the corner from behind a book case.

"Oh, Hello Master Jiraiya I didn't see you there." Naruto said as he sat down on the stool that Kakashi provided for him.

"Naruto we need to talk, I know everything has been very confusing since we first met but we will explain everything, this may be a lot to take in so make yourself comfortable, do you have any questions you want to ask us first?" Jiraiya said as he crossed his arms and sat on another stool which was in the room.

Naruto had to think, what questions could he ask to two who somehow knew more about him then he did. Could they know everything about Naruto and why people were frightened at the sound of his name?

"I actually have a few questions, first of all why do people freak out when they hear my name, and why are people avoiding me and calling me a monster, I listen to the things they have been saying about me when I pass through the halls or make a scene in a classroom. Today in charms class I made a feather float without even casting the spell, please tell me who I am?" Naruto said as his voice changed into a more demanding tone.

"Well there are a few things we need to tell you. First off, you have something inside of you." Jiraiya was interrupted.

"What do you mean something inside of me? Hurry up and spit it out." Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

"Naruto you have something inside of you which is said to be a monster. Before you were born there was a group of bad wizards and witches who wanted to use did evil unforgiving things. A group of nine wizards and witches called the Jinchuriki Alliance tried to fight these bad wizards. But on the night you were born there was a battle that took place. Eight members of the group were turned into monsters, their human forms no more. The ninth member of the group was also turned into a monster but threatened to destroy everything because of the darkness that took over their heart. The other monsters fled into hiding as darkness took over their hearts and negativity was all they thought. But they were not as angry as the ninth member; the ninth member was turned in a beast which was much more." Jiraiya paused.  
"Much more? What does that mean?" Naruto gulped and swallowed.

"The witch was turned into a nine tailed demon fox. One wizard used his magic to separate the ninth member's body and soul from the monster and that's when the monster was sealed inside you Naruto a new born baby who was born that night. The ninth member and the powerful wizard sealed themselves in an object where their souls would be safe. That place Naruto is the necklace you carry around your neck." Jiraiya had finished his very long speech and took a deep breath.

It was true Naruto did have a necklace around his neck, a stone of some sort which he had around his neck his whole life ever since he could remember.

"You mean I have a nine tails in me?" Naruto said as he put his hand on his stomach.

This would explain why people looked at him funny and tried to avoid him.

"Yes Naruto, which is why we have a very important mission for you, you must do it and you must not tell anyone until the time is right." Jiraiya crouched down to Narutos height with his eyes facing his.

"What do you mean mission?" Naruto said as his voice had lowered in volume.

"You have to find all of the eight Jinchuriki Monsters and seal them in this necklace which Kakashi will give you before you leave. Once all eight are collected their bodies can be released into their human forms. Then when that happens we will figure out a way to get that monster out of you." Jiraiya put his hand on Narutos head and rubbed it and then he stood back up against the bookcase.

"Why me… Master, why me? Why do I have to be the one to suffer my whole life and then have to do this task?" Naruto got up from his stool and started to move away from the two.

"Because you're the only one who can talk to these Jinchuriki beasts, and there are a group of bad people who want to use these beasts as a weapon. That's why we have summoned you here tonight, Kakashi here will be your therapist and he will be your guidance in this mission." Jiraiya turned his head to face Kakashi.

"Here Naruto take this." Kakashi said as he grabbed a strange necklace from his desk.

It was almost like a dream catcher; it was circle and had wire connecting to the middle with a gem in the center. The outside of the circle had eight gems just like the one in the middle. In the very middle of the middle gem was a slot for something small.

"This is the Jinchuriki

catcher we have designed, it hasn't been tested out but we are sure it's going to work. Once you collect all of them you will have to put your necklace in the middle and the witches and wizards will be free from the beasts." Kakashi said as he handed it over to Naruto.

"Please wear the necklace at all times don't let anyone get their hands on it. Don't let anyone know you have it" Kakashi said as he let go of the necklace as it was now in Narutos hands.

"Naruto, its time you go back to your common room, we will send you an owl when we want to speak with you next for now we will just let you take it all in, I will walk you back to your common room."

Naruto and Jiraiya stood outside the Gryffindor common room, it was already 9:40 and Naruto should have already been asleep by now.

"Well we are here, shall we go inside?"

Naruto looked up Jiraiya in confusion.

"I'm in Gryffindor too you know." Naruto smiled at Jiraiya. "Oh Naruto you might want to wear that necklace under all your shirts."

Naruto put the necklace that Kakashi and Jiraiya had given him under his shirt out of site. When they entered the Gryffindor common room, there were two Gryffindor boys sitting on the two lounge chairs. They were startled to see Naruto and Jiraiya walk in on their conversation.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, you two should both be in bed already, you as well Naruto, take it easy then."

Jiraiya left the common room and left the three of them to do as they wished.

"What were you doing out of the common room with Jiraiya in the first place?"

Naruto thought he should lie about it and tell them something different.

"Oh, I was caught sneaking out I wanted to get a good look at the castle but Jiraiya took me back here." Naruto made his way to the stairs up to his room. "Goodnight then."

Naruto waved and headed off to his room for the night.


	4. Chapter 4 - Friendships

**Naruto - The Hogwarts Saga  
SasuNaru, Hogwarts Crossover FanFiction  
Written By Emily Mae Boxall 2013**

**Hello guys, I have been working on this all night and most of today, its a rather short chapter. So I wanted to clear something up, there will be drawings of objects, creatures and characters in the story soon. **

**Sort of a spoiler, I know there will be people wanting and explanation.**  
**Narutos necklace (the first Hokages i believe) Is in this series, it has the souls of the last ninth member of the Jinchuriki aliance and the person who sealed the nine tails into Naruto. That is all I'm going to tell you ;) Also I did mention he has to insert his necklace into the middle of the Jinchuriki necklace and the spirits will be released. You will find out how it will pan out in the very last book ;) hehe, you have to wait.**

**If you have any other questions just ask, please feel free to give a review on my skills, the story and things you want to review on.. **

**(Please use the format changer buttons to change the way you read the page.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Friendships**

It was morning, Naruto had just got out of the shower, he was already extremely late for class, but instead of going to class he was lying on his bed thinking about last night. Naruto began looking at his new necklace which was very beautiful. It was only last night that Naruto was told he had a demon fox within him and that he would have to catch Jinchuriki beasts.

Randomly Hedwig flew through Naruto's window, she had a letter for him. Naruto got up out of his bed, still in his towel and began reading it. (Oh so that's how Hedwig gets in and out of the common room)

"_Dear Naruto,_

Your teacher tells me you are not in class, I understand you are taking in everything you were told in our meeting last night, as your new therapist I have decided to let you have to rest of the day of to deal with your emotions. If you ever need to talk just send me an owl and we can arrange a meeting. You will resume your lessons again tomorrow (on time). Also I just want to remind you to keep your necklaces hidden at all times and not to tell anyone.

_P.S_  
_Don't forget to do your homework._

_- KAKASHI."_

* * *

This was sure going to make Naruto's day a lot easier. Naruto finally put some clothes on, just his normal every day Gryffindor clothes, his white collar shirt with his short sleeve sweater, his black pants and his black shoes, wrapped around his neck was his Gryffindor red and yellow scarf.

Naruto took his bag and made his was up to the library to do some reading. Naruto began looking at books on the shelves and grabbed a book "The Dark Forest Creature's." Surely it cant mean the forest at the school, Naruto grabbed the book and took it to his usual spot near one of the windows.

Naruto spent to morning up until midday reading the book, it was a quite large book as well. Unicorns, pixies, magical animals and even giant spiders lived in the forest, no wonder it was out of bounds. Naruto had finished reading the book and made his way to the great hall for lunch.

Staring at Naruto was Sasuke, he just wouldn't keep his eyes off of him. After Naruto had a bite to eat he stayed in the hall doing some homework for Herbology. Naruto had to read through his text book and answer questions which were found in the book on some writing paper.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said as he approached Naruto.

"Oh hey, what did you want?" Naruto said as he looked up at him.

"I was just wondering why you are not in any of your classes today, are you feeling ok?"

Naruto knew he had to lie, he had no choice.

"Uh, yeah, must have ate to much last night, had a little bit of a stomach ache, they said I could have the day off as long as I did my homework."

"Oh well that sucks, so you will be returning to your lessons tomorrow?" Sasuke smiled.

Naruto was wondering why Sasuke was so interested in him.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"I was just wondering, after all we are friends right?"

"Friends?" Naruto replied confused as to why they might be friends.

"Yes friends Naruto, after all we did meet on the train, even though you were rather annoying and you slept pretty much the entire time, but still we are friends are we not?" Sasuke extended his hand ready for a hand shake.

"Yes, friends, I guess we are then." Naruto said shaking his hand.

"Well I have to go to class, I will catch you at dinner then? or are you going to be in the library again?"

"Yes probably, I like reading about magical things, I'm still sort of new to it all."

"Well see you later then." Sasuke waved as he walked away. 

* * *

Later on in the day, after what would have been Narutos third lesson for the day, Naruto made his way to the library again. A few hours later someone made an appearance at the door.

"Hey." Sasuke said as he entered the room.

"Oh hey, how was your lesson?"

"I had my first flying lesson, it was very scary, I'm not good with heights" Sasuke put his hand over his head a little embarrassed.

"Flying lesson?" Naruto asked.

"Oh hey Sasuke, hey Naruto, should we sit down?" Sakura said as she entered to room.

The two of them sat down at the table.

"So what are you two doing here anyway." Naruto questioned the two.

"Well I came here to do some homework, I'm not sure about Sakura." The boys turned to her.

"Oh, um me as well!" She giggled.

"So Sasuke did you say flying lesson before?"

"Yes, with flying broom sticks." Sasuke said as he began grabbing his homework out of his bag.

"Wow, I didn't know there was such thing as flying broom sticks." Naruto said as he leaned forward.

"What have you been living under a rock Naruto?" Sakura laughed.

"Well sorry its not like I have known about the magical world for long." Naruto slightly shouted.

"I'm sorry, are your parents muggle born?" Sakura asked.

"What the hell is a muggle, and no, I don't exactly have parents." Naruto turned his had vigorously to stare out the window.

"I am sorry, I didn't know, I am really sorry." Sakura said putting her hand up to her mouth.

"Its ok." Naruto replied.

"A muggle is a person who has non magic parents." Sasuke explained.

"So Naruto care to tell us about your parents?" Sakura asked knowing that she might be going a bit to far.

"I don't know anything about my parents, I have always lived in an orphanage, end of story." Naruto started to continue doing his homework trying to ignore the two.

"I guess we should all get started on our homework then." Sasuke suggested.

The three of them worked on their homework until it was dinner time, the three headed down to the great hall but decided despite being in all different houses they all sat at the Gryffindor table and began eating together.

"Hey are you guys going to Hogsmeade this weekend? I heard they have a candy store." Sakura asked.

"Maybe, I think Master Jiraiya was going to sign my permission slip, so I'm not sure yet, what about you Sasuke?"

"Yeah I'm going." Sasuke answered.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke said their goodbyes as they each headed to their own common rooms. 

* * *

The next morning, Naruto made his way to class on time to begin another day off school work. The rest of the week went along fast, It was beginning to be an everyday thing that the three of them Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto would hang out in the library after their final class for the day.

Saturday was around, the weekend was here and Naruto was excited to go to Hogsmeade. On Friday morning Naruto received a signed permission slip signed by Kakashi to go to Hogsmeade. Naruto was very excited he would be spending the weekend with his first ever friends.

"Hey Naruto pick out anything you want I will get it for you." Sasuke said as the group entered Honeydukes.

"Oh thanks Sasuke that's very kind are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely, do you want anything as well Sakura?"

"Oh thank you Sasuke but I have got my own money but thank you."

It was very kind for Sasuke to offer Naruto whatever he wanted considering Jiraiya hadn't given Naruto any money, he was his guardian after all, well he thought he was but maybe Jiraiya gave Kakashi the responsibly since he did sign his permission slip.

* * *

The weekend was very fun for the group and Monday rolled around very fast. The three of them handed up their homework to Tsunade.

"That was quick, you still had another week." Tsunade asked the three.

"Well we have been studying together after school." Sakura answered.

"Very well then, you three can start the second book."

The students looked very annoyed at the three of them that they were the first to hand their work up in every single class.

* * *

Friday afternoon the three of them sat in the Library again doing their weekly homework.

"Hey, um your Sasuke right, here, um goodbye." A random girl from Ravenclaw handed Sasuke a note.

Sasuke just tossed it into the table, of course Sakura had to read it.

"A love letter? How many do you get of these?"

"A couple, they are rather annoying." Sasuke just kept scribbling out his homework trying to act all cool.

"Well I don't think people should be giving you love letters plus your only twelve right?" Sakura ripped up the letter.

"I am thirteen, my birthday was July 23rd."

"Oh well my birthday is March 28th, I'm thirteen as well, what about you Naruto?"

"October 10th, I'm still twelve." Naruto was annoyed that they were both older then him.

"Oh that's in about a month and a half, I must remember to get you a present."

* * *

On the Monday of the next week Naruto was eating lunch alone on the Gryffindor table when he was approached by someone.

"Hey so your in Gryffindor as well, my name is Ryuuzetsu and your Naruto?"

"Oh hello Ryuuzetsu, yes im Naruto" He confirmed.

"Hey, you should come meet me out in the courtyard after dinner, say ten before eight?" She leaned over and whispered into Narutos ear.

"Sure I guess but what for?" He questioned.

"Well I know your the, you know, I wanted to show you something." Ryuuzetsu began to walk away. "Oh and don't tell anyone."

* * *

After dinner Naruto made his way to the courtyard very interested in what the girl was going to show him? The two met up and Ryuuzetsu started to lead the two into the forest.

"But wait we are not suppose to go in there!"

"Its safe trust me." Ryuuzetsu grabbed Narutos hand.

The two walked for about ten minutes and they made their way to a large open area.

"What is this about, I don't want to be eaten by wolves."

"Shh, listen, I know your the nine tails, I don't think your a monster or anything, see I came out here the other day and I was talking to someone I met, and they mentioned the nine tails, they said I should bring you here, they wanted to meet you." Ryuuzetsu kept looking around for her friend.

"Wait are you sure they are not luring me in hear to eat me?" Naruto backed off a little letting go off her hand

"Will you relax, it will be fine I promise." Ryuuzetsu smiled back at Naruto.

All of a sudden a figure started walking toward to two, some sort of four legged animal.

"Unicorn?" Naruto said as there was a unicorn in front of him.

"Hello Ryuuzetsu afternoon, and you must be Naruto, I hope your doing your homework."

"Who are you, Ryuuzetsu why are we here with a unicorn?" Naruto was really confused.

"Naruto, my name is Linda, I wanted to meet you, I knew your mother."

"You knew my what?" Naruto was shocked.

"Kushina Uzumaki was a friend of mine, she used to come here when she went to Hogwarts."

"So that's my mothers name."

"I wish I could tell you a little more about your mother, but its getting really dark, you two should start heading back, promise me Naruto you will visit again?"

Naruto nodded and agreed.

"I will walk you back to the castle."

Linda walked the two back before it was eight thirty and the two made their way to the common room.

"So you took me out their because she knew my mother." Naruto asked Ryuuzetsu as the two sat down on the common room lounge.

"Yes Naruto, I thought It was important that you knew about it, I am not one to keep secrets like that from people."

"Thank you Ryuuzetsu, that means a lot to me. Say when will we meet her again?"

"Very soon, but please wait for me Naruto, maybe in a week or two." Ryuuzetsu got up from her chair. "I'm going to bed, see you around Naruto."

Naruto was both nervous and excited that somebody knew about his mother, but when would the next meeting be, Naruto wondered.

* * *

Friday morning Naruto received an early owl at about seven.

"_Dear Naruto,  
_  
_How have you been? Meet me this morning in my office, I would like to give you some information and tell you about your first task. Your teacher already knows you will be late for class.  
_  
_See you soon.  
-KAKASHI. "  
_

At ten to nine Naruto headed to Kakashi office.

"You wanted to see me Kakashi." Naruto walked in because the door was already open.

"Yes, please take a seat."

Naruto sat down on the stool just like last time.

"I have been researching and trying to find out information about where we can find the first Jinchuriki. A mermaid tells me there is a scary beast who lives deep in the black lake. Until I find out more about this creature, lets just assume its a Jinchuriki, you will need to study underwater breathing methods such as plants or spells in which you can use under water to breath. If it is a Jinchuriki you will need to go down their alone, most likely with some trusted mermaids to help you." Kakashi stops to breathe.

"You mean I'm going to have to go down to the bottom of that lake?" Naruto gulped.

"Yes Naruto, myself and Master Jiraiya will be supporting you on the day when it comes, but in the end you have to be the one to go down there and seal the beast."

"How do I seal the beast again?" Naruto questioned.

"You will have to talk to it and convince them, its going to be hard but we believe in you, I think the best way to convince a beast is to open up to them and try and speak to their inner human." Kakashi moved some paperwork. "You are now dismissed, you may go to class, remember you can send me an owl whenever you want."

It was beginning to sound ridiculous the more he thought about it that Naruto would have to swim to a bottom of the black lake. Surely there was another way to capture the beast without actually having to go down there.


	5. Chapter 5 - Believe

**What's up fellow FanFiction writers and readers, this chapter I re-did and I love it now, sorry it took so long ive actually been busy with a few things, getting a fish tank, cleaning my room, cooking and hanging with friends. Well enjoy, feel free to critic on this! Sorry for any bad spelling as well.**

** Please use the buttons to change the way you read this!**

-

Saturday morning came around, Naruto went for a walk early morning down to the shore of the black lake to do a little light reading on plants that he could possibly use for his underwater dive he would have to do very soon. Naruto didn't know but someone was slowly approaching him but paused to listen to the words that started to come out of Narutos mouth.

"Hedwig, I have searched this entire book, how on earth am I going to find a stupid plant that's going to let me breathe underwater. I don't even know why they want me to do this; I have no experience with Jinchuriki beasts, why can't they find a way to do it themselves. Not to mention I am going to have to capture it, how the hell am I supposed to connect with the inner soul of a monster, I guess it might be like connecting with myself, I mean, I am a beast after all aren't I? I wish everything would just go away."

Naruto sighed and lay down on the sand placing the book over his head to block the sun.

"Naruto, what on earth are you talking about?" Sasuke said as he approached Naruto from behind a tree.

Naruto quickly jumped and got straight up onto his feet and faced Sasuke.

"What are you doing spying on me?" Naruto yelled as he started to head back to the castle.

"No, I didn't mean to hear any of that, but now that I know you're hiding something."

Sasuke approached closer towards Naruto with his eyes locked to his.

"Tell me!" Sasuke grabbed Narutos shirt and moved his head close to his with their noses almost touching.

"I can't Sasuke, I wish I could but I can't" Naruto moved his head away from Sasukes trying not to look at him in the eyes.

"What do you mean you can't? I'm your best friend."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I just can't."

Sasuke began to look at the strange necklace around Narutos neck, Narutos Jinchuriki capture necklace.

"What's that around your neck?" Sasuke let go of Naruto shirt trying to take a closer look of the object.

"It's nothing of your concern, Sasuke." Naruto hit Sasukes hand away and ran straight back to the castle without looking back.

Sasuke was rather confused, he noticed Naruto left his book behind and thought he should return it to him eventually. He didn't understand why Naruto was so secret about everything; they were best friends after all, well at least Sasuke thought so.

Naruto made his way into the Gryffindor common room and straight into the shower, it seemed to be one of the only places he could think alone. Naruto had never had a fight with Sasuke before, they only ever argued about small things before, but this was real. Naruto put his head against the tiles of the shower and his fisted hand he punched the wall. Narutos emotions were going all over the place; he just couldn't stop thinking about everything.

Ryuuzetsu had not told Naruto any more information about the strange unicorn named Linda. Was the information even going to be worth going back into the forest? Hogwarts was getting very stressful for Naruto, but he was not willing to give up, well not just yet anyway.

Monday morning was awkward for Naruto, was trying his hardest to avoid Sasuke who purposely sat next to Naruto in every class which Naruto moved to the back to stay away from him. It wasn't hard for Sasuke to notice that Naruto clearly didn't want him around.

When all the classes of the day had finished Naruto made his way to the library as normal. Naruto had been looking at various Herbology books; he finally came to a book with a plant called Gillyweed, which allowed the user to grow gills.

"Why have you been looking at plants?" Sakura asked has he approached Naruto.

"Because its part of my assignment!" Naruto lied.

"Silly, were in the same class Naruto, how could you have an assignment that I don't know about?" She crossed her arms.

"Maybe you haven't been paying attention." Naruto closed the book and started putting things back into his bag.

"Naruto, don't lie to me, also why have you been ignoring Sasuke and avoiding him, he is a bit upset, can't you just tell us what you're doing being all suspicious lately?" Sakura asked.

"Look Sakura it is none of your business, leave me alone." Naruto picked his bag up and brushed his shoulder against Sakuras as he walked out.

Naruto made his way down the stairs and straight outside to the courtyard, not realizing he was being followed by a shadow, the shadow of Sasuke.

"Naruto! Lets go! Come on, she's ready hurry before someone sees us!" Ryuuzetsu said as she came up to Naruto out of the blue.

Sasuke headed back to the castle.

Ryuu grabbed his hand and the two ran straight into the forest, Naruto was already excited and nervous that it was time to find out about his mother. Walking through the forest was not easy; the sun was going down slowly and large tree roots slowed them down as they kept tripping along the way.

"She seemed to be in a rush last time to have us leave so early, there has been a little bit of trouble in the forest lately, a few creatures have been fighting." Ryuuzetsu said as she led the way into a small cave.

"Fighting, fighting about what?" Naruto asked and Ryuuzetsu looked back at him.

"I'm not sure Naruto, I wish I knew." She replied.

The two made their way to the end of the cave where Linda was standing their whispering about something. Linda was quite a small unicorn, so she fit easily in small spaces.

"Naruto, it's nice to see you again" Linda said as she turned around to look at the two who approached her. "Listen, I don't have much time, I have got myself into a little trouble with some centaurs, but you wanted to know about your mother I believe."

"Please Linda I need to know as much as possible." Naruto said as he rushed his sentence.

"Your mother was one of my dearest friends, Kushina Uzumaki, she used to come here when she went to Hogwarts and we used to talk about so many things, we had much fun together. But everything started to change, she started to focus on her studies more than visiting me, but she still visited on a few occasions." Linda finished as Naruto cut her off.

"Please tell me more about her older self." Naruto asked trying not to be rude.

"Yes, alright, she was a great witch, always doing well in school, when she graduated she became an Auror AMBU Black Ops, which she formed a group of eight of her closest friends who became Aurors as well. While she was working in the ministry she told me she had met someone named Minato Namikazu and then they eventually got together and decided to have you."

"What can you tell me about their death's?" Naruto asked as he moved in closer.

"I don't know, no one ever told me how they died, but all I know is the other eight Aurors disappeared the same night, I think the ministry of magic was trying to hide something up, Naruto that's all I can tell you, listen you guys can't be here any longer, you must leave."

"Let's go then Naruto, we must do as she says." Ryuu said grabbing Narutos hand.

The two waved their goodbyes as they turned around and started heading back to the castle at a very fast pace. As the sun had finally gone down they had made their way out of the forest safely and headed back into the courtyard.

"What does she mean in trouble with the centaurs? That unicorn is crazy." Naruto said as he turned to look at Ryuuzetsu as they had suddenly stopped.

"I think were the ones in trouble now." Ryuuzetsu said as she was looking straight in front of her.

She was right the two were in trouble; Master Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sasuke were standing right in front of them.

"What are two first year students doing in the Dark Forrest, at night, alone and what is this about centaurs?" Jiraiya paused and sighed "Kakashi please take your daughter, I will deal with Naruto, Sasuke you're coming as well."

Kakashi and Ryuuzetsu split off from the group and the three headed to Jiraiya's office. They headed to a large statue of a toad with stairs which was in the walls of the castle. The three made their way up the stairs into Jiraiya's office where Jiraiya raddled a key into the door.

"Sit both of you." Jiraiya said as he sat down at his desk staring at the two standing next to stools.

Sasuke and Naruto sat down together, Naruto knew he was in trouble, but why was Sasuke here?

"Naruto I am extremely disappointed with you, not only did you go into the forest at a late hour but you have also been treating your friends very badly." Jiraiya said as he crossed his arms.

"But!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, what on earth were you doing in the Dark Forest?"

"I was.." Naruto turned his head away from Jiraiya.

"Yes Naruto? Spit it out!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Well no one would tell me anything about my parents! Me and Ryuu went to see a unicorn, but our visit was cut short, she told us she was in trouble with centaurs. The unicorn told me she used to be friends with my mother. It's not fair! Why hasn't anyone told me anything about my parents?" Naruto started getting teary. "It's not fair!" he shouted.

Jiraiya got up from his seat and kneeled in front of Naruto.

"Looks Naruto, I know everything over the past couple of weeks has been very new to you, but when you are ready you will be given more information about your mother and father. But until then, stay out of the forest. Also what's this, Sakura tells me you have been avoiding your friends, I know we told you to keep everything a secret but we can't have you shutting your only friends out of your life. I think it's time you enlightened Sasuke and Sakura about you know what." Jiraiya smiled. "Now Sasuke, please escort Naruto back to the Griffindor common room.

Sasuke and Naruto exited Jiraiya's office and headed silently to the Griffindor common room. Once they arrived the two paused and faced each other.

"I didn't want to get you in trouble, but I was really worried about you Naruto." Sasuke said.

"It's ok Sasuke, I am really sorry if I hurt your feelings." Naruto looked down.

Naruto stopped as he was suddenly pulled into Sasukes body as he hugged him.

"It's ok Naruto, but don't ever shut me out again" Sasuke said.

Naruto felt strange when Sasuke was hugging him, he had never had a hug before. It felt very warm and comforting. The two pulled away and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Go to bed now, see you tomorrow in class. You're not going to move away from me this time are you? Sasuke smiled.

"No, I'm not, sorry about that, I just wanted some space." Naruto said pulling his head to the left away from Sasukes eye contact.

"It's ok Naruto." Sasuke said as he leaned in to kiss Naruto on the forehead. "Now go to bed."

Naruto was shocked, Sasuke had kissed him on the forehead; maybe Sasuke was just being caring? Naruto wasn't sure, but tried to forget about it, he made his way into the common room waving Sasuke goodbye.

The weekend came around; it was getting colder as October was just around the corner. On Saturday morning Naruto sent Sakura and Sasuke and owl to meet in the library after lunch.

"Having a good afternoon Naruto, Sasuke?" Sakura said as she was the last one to arrive.

"Good thank you Sakura." Sasuke replied.

"I'm good as well." Naruto said.

"Well what's this about then Naruto?" Sakura asked as she finally got comfy in her seat.

"Well Sakura, Sasuke, there is something I have been keeping from you, something you must not tell anyone and I mean no one." Naruto said switching his eyes between the two.

"Who would we tell, I'm sure it's not much of a secret, oh did you hit puberty?" Sakura giggled.

"Very funny Sakura, It's hard to explain, but I have to show you something." Naruto said as he took his necklaces off and placed them onto the table.

"What are those?" Sakura asked leaning in to look at the object closer.

"Jiraiya and Kakashi gave this to me, it's, well let's just say Jinchuriki catcher." Naruto picked it up.

"Wait, but you're a Jinchuriki Naruto? Aren't you, I mean the whole school says so, they keep saying the Uzumaki is a Jinchuriki." Sakura said not meaning to sound rude.

"Yes Sakura, I am, you should know this by now, but I'm supposed to be catching other Jinchuriki beasts, Jiraiya and Kakashi told me that there are eight Jinchuriki beasts hiding, they used to be real people a group of witches and wizards, until they were turned into Jinchuriki beast's, which is where I come in, one of the humans was separated from the beast by another wizard so they sealed the beast inside of me, the night I was born."

"Why do you have to be the one?" Sakura asked.

"To set the wizards and witches free, once I catch them all, I will need to put my necklace which I have had all my life in this hole" Naruto said pointing at the hole to where the necklace was going to fit.

"Naruto, you don't think they are hiding something from you?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in return.

"Sakura is right, there must be a reason you are catching these beasts. I mean, what ever happened to the witches or wizards who turned them into beasts in the first place?" Sasuke said entering the conversion.

"Your right Sasuke, I never really thought of it like that." Naruto looked out the window.

"Hey Naruto, can you tell us why you have been looking in a lot of Herbology books lately?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you see there's a Jinchuriki in the black lake and I have to find something that will allow me to swim under the water for a long time." Naruto turned his head back at the two.

"Wait hang on, why do you have to look for it, why can't the teachers give you something?" Sakura asked.

"I suppose they want to test you Naruto, if you find out all this stuff by yourself, they must think it will make you a better wizard or something." Sasuke said.

"Well whatever they want from me, I have no choice but to do what is asked of me." Naruto said.

-

October had hit Hogwarts and everybody was already getting excited for Halloween.

"I've heard that some of the fourth years are putting together a Halloween party." Sakura said as she grabbed a lamington and put it onto her plate.

It started to become an everyday thing that the three would sit on the Griffindor table at eating times.

"Does this mean we have to go get costumes?" Naruto asked chewing his piece of bacon.

"Yes Naruto, we are getting permission slips to go to London to go shopping for them. I suppose yours would already be signed" Sakura said overly excited.

"I heard first years will be going with Kakashi" Sasuke said sipping his cup of tea.

"You're so classy Sasuke." Sakura said smiling at him.

Sasuke just made an annoyed face.

The weekend headed around and the first years made their way to London using the Floo Network through chimneys. Two teachers were in charge of the first years Kakashi and Yamato. Once all the students arrived in London, they began brushing dust off their casual clothes. They arrived at some sort of pub with many drunken witches and wizards, the group made their way out the back door into an empty side street.

"Alright students, your all on an excursion, this is London, as you should all know, you will each have until four in the afternoon to come back to this spot and ready to go back to Hogwarts. You all have a map which each has a list of costume shops. Good luck, don't get lost and meet back at this same spot ten minutes before we have to leave. Also don't cross the roads without intersections, I don't want to bring home any zombies." Yamato announced as the group of kids walked off into their own separate directions.

"I know a great place we can go to, it's sort of hidden but me and my mother used to go to and we would make our own costumes." Sakura said leading the way.

"Wait why would we won't to make them?" Naruto asked trying to keep up with Sakura.

"Because then our costumes will be better then everyone else's." Sakura said.

The group made their way across an intersection and down, Sasuke repeatedly pressing the button wondering how it worked. They made their way down an alley way to a flight of stairs which they made their way through a door which said "Sew and Make" on the door. The group entered the shop looking at the rows of folded fabrics, jars of buttons, sewing machines and a whole lot of cats.

"Hello Sakura it's been a very long time. How are you?" An old lady said who had just entered the room through another door.

"Hello, I'm well thank you, everyone this is Nekobaa also known as Grandma Cat. Grandma Cat this is Naruto and Sasuke."

"Hello young lads, what are you here for today?" Nekobaa said pouring a cup of tea into a cup.

"Well we are here to make Halloween costumes for our school party. We go to Hogwarts." Sakura said putting her hands together in front of her.

"Yes, well, you can look through my design books; pick which ever outfit you want." She said as she pointed to the books.

The group began looking through the books trying to figure out what they wanted to wear. After several books Sakura had an idea.

"Hey guys why don't we dress as something as a group?" Sakura suggested.

"What about these AMBU Black Ops outfits?" Sasuke suggested as he pointed at the page.

"Sure." Naruto agreed.

"I think it's an awesome idea, lets show Grandma Cat she will have these made within the hour." Sakura said.

The three left the building and headed into the city looking around for things to do for the next couple of hours.

"We should visit the London Carnival!" Sakura suggested. "There will be loads of fun rides, cotton candy and everything."

"What the hell is cotton candy?" Naruto asked.

"I got no idea." Sasuke replied.

The group made their way past many stores and stands before making their way to the carnival. London was very sunny considering winter was coming around the corner. Sakura gave Naruto and Sasuke muggle money, Sasuke had never seen the stuff before but Naruto knew what money was but never actually had any. The London Carnival was full of large rides, fairy floss stands and fun games which you play to win prizes. The atmosphere was full of happy and cheerful people.

"Lets go ride the Farris Wheel!" Sakura said dragging the two into the line.

It was a quick wait but the three got on a carriage by themselves sitting next to each other and then the ride started.

"Here we go! Hope you two are not afraid of heights." Sakura giggled leaning over to look down below.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who had a pale face.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't like heights." Sasuke said gulping.

"Relax Sasuke its fine; we are not even that high!" Naruto said grinning.

Sasuke sighed and started to relax a little bit.

"The view is so amazing up here!" Sakura said literally hanging her hands out the cage.

After the ride Sakura led the way to a stand where you would attempt to throw darts at balloons, red ones gave you one point, blue ones three, pink ones four, yellow ones eight.

"Naruto aim for the yellow ones, you get the most points!"

Naruto threw all five darts, cheating Naruto used his magic with his eyes to make sure the darts hit the yellow ones.

"Hell yeah, I did it!" Naruto smiled making a piece sign with his hands, Sakura and Sasuke had no idea.

The owner of the stool who had tattoos all over his body came up to the three after giving a prize to a little girl who had just won a game.

"Congratulations kid, which prize would you like? You can either have three small ones, two medium or one large."

Naruto was looking at the selections and looked at the small prizes. Each prize was a stuffed animal and Naruto was looking at three unicorns, a yellow, red and green one.

"I will get the three small prizes, those unicorns!" Naruto pointed at them.

"Good choice, there you go guys."

The three walked away, Sakuras face smiling wide, Narutos face satisfied and Sasuke face embarrassed.

"You had to pick the unicorns didn't you?" Sasuke said looking at the green toy.

"What don't you like them? I thought they matched our houses at school." Narutos dramatically moved his head away from Sasuke making a grunt.

"Oh, know I like it, it's just there were much better prizes, thank you Naruto."

Naruto sighed.

The group ended up having some fairy floss and hotdogs before making their way back to collect their outfits and back to the group. They were the last group to get back actually being ten minutes late.

"Well how was your trip? You guys are late." Kakashi said putting a book back into his pocket.

"Were sorry, we got distracted by a street performer." Sakura didn't lie.

"Right, well I don't mind, well let's go back to Hogwarts, you guys are the last group.

-

Monday came around the exciting weekend was over, Naruto would be celebrating his thirteenth birthday on Thursday. It was late in the afternoon and Naruto was chilling at his usual spot down by the black lake looking through books trying to find the perfect thing to use for the lake. Hedwig landed on Narutos shoulder from the caste with a letter.

_"Hello Naruto,_

Its Ryuuzetsu, I'm sorry I got you into trouble when we went into the forest. I haven't seen Linda lately, I'm afraid the Centaurs might be giving her a hard time; they can be very nasty creatures. I can't wait to see you at the Halloween Party! 

_See you there!"_

Naruto folded the paper and put it in his pocket. Things had been going very well for Naruto since he got in trouble by Jiraiya. He knew it wouldn't last, because very soon Naruto would be risking his life going for a swim, a dangerous one. Naruto knew what creatures lurked under the black lake, mermaids, sharks and horrible types of fish that would probably eat you.

Naruto lay on the ground staring up at the sky, the clouds so soft and beautiful.

"The lake huh, well I can't wait, bring it on!"


End file.
